Resident Evil (Untitled) Chris&Piers ship (OTP)
by mikeonearth
Summary: I was inspired to do my first ship of my two favorite characters at the moment, Chris and Piers. This is my first time shipping. I'm excited and a bit nervous. Not sure how the public will react. The story isn't set in stone, in fact i'm not even positive of the plot. This is a 'just go with it' type of story. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I could barely breathe. Everything felt heavy. From my legs and arms to my eye lids I could barely move a muscle. Widening my eyes as much as I could I saw the world was darkened by a haze, a contorting blur that hindered my vision.

"He's coming to. Get Ms. Wong," I faintly heard voices.

"Right away, doctor," the voice of a soldier.

"Mr. Nivans, can you hear my voice?" someone called out.

"Yes," I attempted to say with conviction but simply murmured lowly instead.

"Can you nod your head, or move your fingers?" I tried to curl my hand into a fist, but nothing was responding. I strained myself to turn my head, but my neck felt like a tight rope. Mobilization was painful.

"He needs more time," the voice sighed to himself.

"Doctor," a woman spoke.

"He's awake, but barely."

I heard the clanking of shoes on the floor and then felt a brush of skin on my arm. "Can he speak yet?"

"Not well," he admitted.

"Very well then," the woman spoke, "Piers, this is Ada." Could that really be Ada, The woman who caused so much wreckage and death? I could feel my blood begin to boil. I tensed as much of my body as possible. I had barely mustered a twitch. "Figured you'd be happy to see me," she said sarcastically. "Listen up," she changed her tone; "Chris and the B.S.A.A. need you." What was she talking about? "There's been more outbreaks, more destruction and the world needs your strength." I tried my best to focus solely on her words. "You were infected, but I retrieved your body. Doctors here have been treating you." Suddenly flashes swarmed me. Chris was being held like rag doll by a B.O.W. I ran after, but I was pinned.

"My arm!" I had realized, but couldn't get the words to eject. I couldn't feel a thing in its place.

"We are working on keeping you alive, but you have to work with us," Ada continued to talk. "When you're ready and properly tested we can go back to the surface."

"Where am I?" I spoke out, but only the first word protruded and not even the full word.

"Where," Ada confirmed, "we're in an underground facility created by Umbrella."

"Umbrella!" I thought with a small shift.

"No worries; I've taken control over it several years ago. I have my own litter of scientists working on cures."

Well that seemed good, even promising, but still, why Ada? I didn't understand one bit. She was a murderer. She works for Neo Umbrella. Why would she be helping me, helping to fight against Umbrella? Was she the same person?

"Who …," I couldn't get much out of my mouth.

"Who am I exactly?" Ada finished for me with a small chuckle. "It's nice to finally meet you. Considering you and your partner were out for my blood." Ada breathed deeply. "The woman you and Chris pursued was Carla. Simmons made a replica of me using her body and the virus. Thankfully she was defeated, she was quite the bitch."

My head felt like it was spinning. Clones, really? I tried again to open my eyes, but to no avail.

"He needs rest, as much as he can get," the man's voice was heard again.

"Sure thing, doctor, you take care of him. After all, we need him." I made out more clanking, a door hinge shut and then I was left with a profusion of beeps and buzzes that tended to fill the room. I focused on the incessant surges as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nothing had felt real. I often imagined I was in a purgatory of some sort; the daily routine testing me, judging my actions. I'd awake every morning, or what I believed was morning for there were no windows in sight, and I'd be pricked and prodded with machinery and syringes. I felt like a prisoner, an animal, but I was grateful. It had been a month or so since I first woke from my slumber. I had many capabilities now, thanks to the care I had received. Walking was slow for me, but manageable. Speaking was as normal as I remembered. I had two functioning arms. Sure, one of them wasn't completely mine and I'm not sure how they managed to create a whole arm for me, but I was thankful. Perhaps the most difficult task of the day was staying awake. My mind very often clouded and dizzied. It felt as though I was trying to survive instead of simply being conscious. Every day was a struggle, but a struggle I would prevail from.

"Piers, how are you feeling today?" Ada voiced from behind. I turned to face her.

"Much better, thank you," I replied.

"And have you been remembering everything, no complications with urges?" Ada pestered, but I couldn't blame her. My situation was delicate and dangerous. There were times when I felt hunger that wasn't satisfied by food, times when I so desperately wanted to twine my hands around someone's neck. Luckily those impulses died off after a week or two. I still found it difficult to comprehend words all at once and even remember hearing them all together, but with every passing moment my body grew stronger and my mind sharper.

"I'm fine … better, much better," I admitted. "I just keep forgetting a few things. Things that I know are important. I constantly think about Chris," I paused, "and the B.S.A.A." My mind fluttered. "Tell me again," I encouraged, "why did you rescue me exactly? Why this facility?"

Ada was helpful and seemed as though she was glad to be on the good side, but asking questions, I think, annoyed her. "I rescued you because you survived the infection for a substantial amount of time. Most subjects, according to Umbrella, transform nearly immediately. You were able to control it, even use it in your favor. For this reason I brought you back to this secret facility to test your blood. No one knows of this place except for the workers here and I intend on keeping it this way."

"How'd you know I survived?" I prodded.

"I keep an eye on Chris Redfield," she admitted. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you very much, for everything," I spoke softly, and to myself I asked, "What has become of the world up there? What is the latest mission? How can I help? Where is Chris?"

"Mr. Nivans," one of the doctors called. "You're needed, physical therapy will begin shortly." I walked my way to the doctor and followed him to endure stretching and weights. Later I'd sit in a room with wires set into my body and a woman testing the capability of my brain. All in a day's work, I suppose.

Given a couple more weeks, my body rejuvenated well. My head didn't spin as often and my mobility was up to par. Doctors constantly spoke of my 'incredible progress'. Perhaps I'd be able to visit the surface soon.

"Mr. Nivans," someone acknowledged, "you have a visitor." I was expecting Ada but instead a soldier in black gated to my bedside.

"Hello," I initiated.

"I am Agent Hunnigan. I'm here to see you through a series of combat tests before you return to the surface," he meant business.

"I get to go back?" I asked enthusiastically. It's all I truly cared about.

"That's right, kid. You get to see light again, but if and only if you pass," Ada intruded, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

I took in a deep breath and felt a rush of determination. "When do I begin?"

"Now, if you like," Agent Hunnigan answered. I nodded my head in approval.

"Good, follow me," ended Ada as she walked away.

She led us to a large room I hadn't seen previously. There were bunkers and obstacles, clearly a training course. "Sniper, I presume," Ada spoke reaching for a gun off the wall adjacent to her. She threw it at me. With it in my hand I quickly maneuvered the stock to my shoulder and took position behind a bunker. Now I meant business.

"When you're ready," issued Hunnigan and I fired. I had wanted to shoot at something, anything for a long while. The firing range calmed my nerves. It felt almost like home to me.

"Impressive," Ada complimented.

"Quite," Hunnigan agreed, "let's move on." I was told to do some running and climbing as well as some combat practice. I was built for this, and I was ready to go home. When done, I noticed men with clipboards ferociously taking notes on the sidelines and chatting with each other in awe.

"He's met every goal," I heard a man in white assert.

"Well, I'd say he's ready," said Ada.

"I'll escort him to the B.S.A.A.," the agent spoke. I felt the sides of my lip rise.

"We've kept everything we found you with," Ada announced, directing me to a locker room. "Locker 24," she confirmed as she pointed me in the right direction. "Shower up and you'll be free. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Bye for now." Ada left with her natural charm.

I walked over to the locker and opened it cautiously. Inside was most of my outfit. "Let's see here," I spoke out loud, "pants, vest, jacket, is this shirt mine?" I sifted some more. "Ah, scarf and gloves, perfect." Finding a complete outfit as well as a pistol with its holster I laid everything out and headed into the showers.

The warm water relaxed me. As I stood I wondered about the surface, about home. Will everything be the same as it was before? How exactly did things end? Had my actions helped at all? Did Chris make it out? "Oh, Chris," I gave his name to the imminent echo that would follow. Perhaps out of all my wondering his safety was the most prevalent. He must be devastated. He had lost all his men once again. Well, not this time. I'd return to him.

I soaped up my arms followed by my chest and core. I felt my body intently. I had gotten stronger. Not from just the day I woke, but this had been the strongest I'd ever been. My pectorals plunged outward, my abdominals curved several times, and as I flexed my arms I amazed myself. I was no Chris Redfield, but I must admit, I looked good, healthy. Maybe someday I'd be Chris material. I hadn't known him long, but if there was one thing I knew well about Chris it was his bulk. He is an Adonis. I remembered the strength of his arms when we so often were thrown to the ground. I pictured the rest of him as I rinsed off the suds from my body.

"Chris," I thought, "if only he was gay." I visualized him on top of me, taking me completely. The erection I bestowed was imminent. "It has been quite a long time," I admitted. I leaned against shower stall's wall and touched myself. Piecing images of Chris inside me from various positions, I moaned. I lathered soap around my finger and lifted a leg. I entered myself slowly pretending it was Chris. I didn't take long before I started to whimper his name, breath in tiny hiccups, and release the juices stored within me for two months.

With several gasps for air I retreated back to the full pressure of the water and rushed to finally get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The surface – that is now what I called the world. It was bright and swarmed by the sun's illusion of shadows and hues. The air smelled of spring and wildlife.

"Where are we?" I catechized.

"No need to worry, I'll get you back home," Hunnigan answered revealing that I wasn't truly suppose to know where we were; just follow orders. I really was back.

We walked through a meadow-like field and stumbled on a pathway leading us to a black van with dark windows. As we drove off Hunnigan inquired, "You have a means of reaching Ada, correct?"

"Yes," I said, pulling out a blue cube that seemed nearly invisible.

"And you know how to use that thing?" he continued.

"More or less," I said, shoving the device back into safety.

Traveling through a mountainous area and down hills and dirt paths I couldn't pinpoint where we were. Eventually we arrived at a small hangar. There was an even smaller plane awaiting our arrival.

Agent Hunnigan assured my safety as he took to the cockpit. We flew off in a hurry. The wind prevented much conversation so I sat in silence as I thought. I couldn't decide on what I was to expect. Where were we headed? Was I to be taken to Chris? Would I be immediately be sent on a mission? Does Chris even know I'm alive?

With my mind forever tumbling over incessant thoughts we arrived sooner than I had thought we would. We landed in another hangar, this one more populated than the first.

Agent Hunnigan spoke to a couple officers and updated a few men. With that quickly out of the way we traveled once more by car heading to a train station. "You have got to be kidding me," I announced.

"Here's your ticket," he ignored me and spoke handing me a ticket heading to New York Penn Station.

"The city, eh?" I alluded.

"Yeah, you'll be greeted by Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper."

"Them again," I let out softly, "Okay, I'll be on my way. Thank you for everything, sir." With that I headed off.

"Wait," Hunnigan called out, "can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure thing," I reiterated turning back to him. "What is it?"

"I need you to give Leon a message," I nodded. "Tell him to contact Ingrid Hunnigan. Have him tell her," he paused, "that I'm alive." And with a quick turn he commenced departure.

As Hunnigan sped off I high tailed it to the train. I didn't wait long before I was issued to set foot inside of a car and take my seat. My heart pounded. I knew it wasn't Chris I was traveling to, but every step brought me closer.

After what seemed to be an hour or so, my destination was minutes away. I looked out of the window to see the buildings and lights. With all the traveling it was already late in the day. The sun had set and the night sky took its proper place.

The train halted to a stop and the doors opened. Taking my steps slowly I looked around hoping I remembered the face of Leon Kennedy. I walked a few steps until a man hunched against a pillar called to me, "Piers Nivans."

I was sure it was Leon. "Mr. Kennedy," I returned.

"Glad to see you alive," he stated with the smallest of smiles.

"Yes, sir," I paused, "thanks you, sir." After my words ended a woman in a pants suit and vest walked up with three hotdogs in a single hand and a drink with a straw already set in.

"I figured you'd be hungry," she smiled.

"Ms. Harper I presume," I said.

"Yes, call me Helena," she spoke, "now eat up."

She handed me the food as we took to a bench. "Thank you very much."

"No problem, kid."

I downed the meal very quickly. I was starved. "Ready to go?" Leon asked.

"Where to exactly, if you don't mind me asking," I said politely hoping to finally get an answer.

"To your captain," Leon revealed swiftly.

"Chris," I worded, eyes locked onto Leon's, lips nearly trembling, and my legs shooting up.

"I take it you're ready," Helena chuckled and we headed off.

Once more I sat in the back seat of a car and rode in silence, until Helena began conversation. "He's been pacing for weeks now," she revealed. "When we were given word that you were alive he," she waited, "well, he seemed to have gotten more nervous than anything."

"He's worried," Leon added, "it's not every day you see Chris Redfield worrying."

"Is he hurt?" I asked. Leon and Helena didn't answer for some time.

"He's fine," Helena said in a tone I wasn't too happy about.

"I mean, it's been nearly six months since the incident," Leon added.

"From what we heard we should be asking you that question," Helena turned to face me. "That answer can wait though. We don't know where you were, but we are just happy you're alive. You are important to the B.S.A.A. after all."

"Happy to be alive," I thought to myself. Happy didn't come close to how I felt. Then I remembered.

"Oh, Leon," I spoke, "I have a message for you."

"Yeah," he reiterated his very specific tough tone.

"An agent back where I was kept, he wanted to assure an Ingrid Hunnigan that he was alive." Leon stayed quit for some time.

"I'll let her know," he said glancing at Helena who seemed to be confused. Clearly it was important news.

"Also," I had to add, "so is Ada." The car swerved an inch and Leon clutched the wheel tight. "She's the reason I'm alive." Leon paused once more.

"Tell you what," he began, "once we get to Chris and his partners you can explain everything."

"Partners?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jill and Sheva," he explained, "old comrades of his."

"Good people," added Helena. "And look, we're almost there."

My body tensed up. I didn't know what to expect. Leon parked the car and we walked to a building that seemed important enough. Doors were held open for us and an attendant stood with us at the elevator. When the ding of the right floor sounded we strode to the left and down a hallway. It seemed like a lifetime had passed before we arrived at a door and Leon knocked. I watched as the door knob pivoted and swiveled. I took in the sight of the hinge twisting its way open. Chris wasn't at the door. Instead, a woman with auburn hair and pep to her being answered.

"Welcome back," she pleasantly smiled. "And you must be Piers, I'm Claire." She took my hand and sat me down. Two other women walked out of a room as Claire walked in. They instantly greeted me by sitting on either side of my body.

"Jill Valentine," the blonde introduced with a handshake. "And this is Sheva Alomar," she answered for the other woman.

"Nice to meet you, any comrade of Chris is a friend of ours," she spoke with a smile.

And then Claire walked back out nearly skipping. Her hand rested behind her holding onto another's hand. It was a big hand, strong and apparent. "Chris," I stood up quickly. A boot stepped out attached to a large leg. My heart pounded ferociously, and then he appeared. He wore a black t-shirt with very plain, yet well fitted jeans. He hadn't changed one bit. He kept his rugged stubble on his chin. His hair was set short and spiked lightly as it fell gently onto his forehead. We laid eyes on each other and stood very still. Everyone sat in silence as we gawked into each other's eyes. A single tear fell from Chris' left eye and he stumbled quickly to my position. I gated in response toward him and we met with a hug. His body enveloped mine. He held tight as though his muscle spoke for his emotion.

"Piers, I thought I lost you," he managed to whisper in my ear. Hearing his voice stumped me. The rasp sent shivers down my spine.

"Me too," was all I could muster. We let go of each other and stood separated.

"We are all happy to see you breathing," Claire announced as everyone agreed despite the fact that I had just met most of them.

"Partnership and camaraderie are of the utmost importance to all of us, especially Chris," Jill joined in.

"He's saved all of our lives at some point, and we are eternally grateful that you were able to save his," Sheva added.

"But how exactly did you manage to survive yourself?" Chris inquired.

"It's a long story," I admitted, "guess I should start with Ada Wong." Leon breathed in, Claire clutched Chris' hand and as for Chris, he simply smiled.

"Thank you, Ada Wong," Chis whispered and I retold the story of my survival.


End file.
